Don't bank on it
by Vexing
Summary: Well Kazuya finds out some shocking news about his inheritance, well lets just say banks come into this...... Meant to make you laugh, might not, loads of characters appear in this fic (eventually) please r/r my first humor fic........


Don't bank on it!  
A/n: Hiya, this is my first tekken fic. I have written poetry but not a fic.  
Just to explain i have a Kazuya figure that sits by my desk to give me inspiration  
He may occaisonally talk, swear, throw objects or attack me *it has happened you know!*  
Kazuya can get a bit tempremental sometimes (he's crazy!!!!)  
Kazuya:*rolls eye's at godess*  
But he's sweet!  
Kazuya: Oh, pass me a bucket, i think i'm gonna be sick!  
Godess to Kazuya: Don't make me ducktape your mouth again!  
Kazuya: * Pulls fingers across lips as if to zip up his mouth*  
Anyway's on with the fic....  
Disclaimer: Oh by the way i don't own Tekken, or any of the characters (apart from  
my Kazuya figure) they belong to namco *sobs* I don't own Dyson either ( hoover)  
I also don't own superman or jaguar x type its just a very nice car! Lyrics featured   
in this fic are from the song "scar tissue" they are owned by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers  
Not me! *sobs again*  
Okay really on with the fic this time......  
Once upon a time.......  
A/n: thats not working is it? Okay TAKE TWO!  
  
"Lee! " Called the dark haired Kazuya from his office." Mails here" Said Kazuya.  
" Yeah, so what?" Replied Lee.  
" So go get it!" Answered Kazuya.  
" You're closer." Argued Lee.  
Kazuya ran to the other end of his office.  
" Hah, now you're closer!" Kazuya as he laughed triumphantly in Lee's face.  
" Why do i allways have to get the mail?" Lee asked.  
" Because the mailman likes you better, plus i don't wan't to see the bill's." Replied Kazuya.  
" What if it's money?" Asked Lee with a smirk on his face.  
" I'd give it to charity." He replied.  
" Appliances will fly when that's true." Laughed Lee.  
" Is it a bird? is it a plane? No its a flying Dyson!" Kazuya laughed hard. Lee obviously wasn't impressed.  
" Oh, just get the bloody mail!" Shouted Kazuya. Lee wanted to say something to Kazuya but, he just couldn't find  
the words. He trudged out of the room feeling defeated.   
  
His silver hair appeared around the door about two minutes later carrying three letters.  
Kazuya sorted through them.  
"Bill, enviromental and safety office? Straight in the bin! Oh Lee here's one for you." Kazuya handed Lee the letter .   
Lee began to read his letter out whilst Kazuya drank his coffee.  
" Lee when i die (hopefully not anytime soon) Unless that dope of a son sets my house on fire again, little sod, i'll be breif i'm leaving you  
everything.My car, my house (if it's still bloody there!) my money, and my collection of superman comics love Heihachi"   
Kazuya spat out his coffee in surprise.  
" What the ...." Asked Kazuya.  
" He obviously likes me better." Replied Lee.  
" Damn, he's going to like me even less when he finds out that i scratched my name on his Jaguar x type!" Kazuya looked with a painful expression.  
" When did you try to burn down his house?" Asked Lee.  
" I don't know, oh wait a minute it could have been that day when i had seven whiskey's but you know i lose track of these things."  
Replied a confused Kazuya.  
" Yeah, iknow the feeling!" Added Lee.  
" What i got coffee all over my suit! Its bloody dry clean only! "i'm going to sue starbucks for making coffee that stain!" Moaned Kazuya.  
" hah!." Said Lee As he was looked at Kazuya's ruined suit.  
Kazuya turned to his computer.  
  
" Its all his fault! I'll show him!" Cackled Kazuya.  
" What are you going to do ?" Asked Lee.  
"You will see all in good time Lee, all in good time." Replied Kazuya.  
Kazuya loaded up his email account.  
" Lee do you know Nina Williams email address?" Asked Kazuya.  
" Yeah, what do you wan't it for?" Asked Lee ina confused tone of voice.  
" Look, i need to take care of some buissness, and i may need an experienced assassin." Replied Kazuya.  
" You can't kill him! Are you mad?" Lee screeched.  
" No you're right i can't kill him, and Lee i'm not mad, just extremely angry!"  
Lee started singing lyrics from his favourite song.  
" Scar tissue that i wish you saw, sarcastic mister know it all, close your eye's and i'll kiss you cause...."  
" Lee shut the hell up! This is no time to be singing! God jesus thank god you're only my foster brother  
i'd hate the idea of coming from the same womb as you!" Kazuya spat.  
Lee was obviously offendended and stopped singing. His facial expression said it all Kazuya had upset him.  
" Sorry, Lee i... didn't mean..." Kazuya tried to appologise but Lee still had a face like wet weekend.  
" Is there anything i can do to make it up to you?" Kazuya asked.  
Lee's eyes lit up and he whispered in Kazuya's ear.  
  
****  
  
" Remind me why are we here?" Asked Kazuya parking up his jaguar outside Nina williams' house.  
" Because you are a heartless, selfish, evil human bieng!" Replied Lee.  
" ooh, that was a little harsh now wasn't it?" Said Nina from the side of the car.  
Kazuya nearly jumped out of his skin.  
" God, woman don't do that!" Said Kazuya.  
" What my brother means is how nice to see you, hows life?" Asked Lee.  
" Whats it to you, and why are you parked outside my house?" Asked Nina confused.  
" Ummm Nina, i need a favour......" asked Kazuya.  
  
A/n well what did you think promise next chap will be longer, i just wanted to see if you all liked it first!  
Well do you ? pleeaase review!!!!!!! And tell me how i can make it better! Thanks!!!! 


End file.
